


Breathing You In

by quolltastic



Category: Spirited
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quolltastic/pseuds/quolltastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sight that awaited him would have stopped his heart beating, if he was still in possession of a heart that beat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing You In

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Season 1, Episode 5, after Suzy has gotten back from trying to see Steve.

Henry woke up with a groan. He’d been kicked out of the pub again and sent sprawling to the ground.

He ran his hands over his face. Where the fuck was Suzy? Why hadn’t she met him in the pub? He’d been waiting for her for hours.

Henry got up from the couch and wandered aimlessly around Suzy’s flat. He had so much wanted to dance with Suzy again, to run his hands up her body, make her laugh that infectious laugh as his hands hit her ticklish spots and then spin her around and kiss her, with his hands tangled in her hair. But what the fuck did it matter anyway? He was dead and couldn’t touch her in real life.

He paced up and down the kitchen, mulling over the his death and continued existence.

“Henry.”

Henry turned, staring in the direction of Suzy’s bedroom.

“Henry.”

It was a low, breathy sound, barely audible in the stillness and quiet of the night.

“Henry.”

Henry walked towards Suzy’s room, hesitating at her door for a split second before walking straight through it.

The sight that awaited him would have stopped his heart beating, if he was still in possession of a heart that beat.

Suzy was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. She was wearing those ridiculous flannel pyjamas, with the top unbuttoned to show her breasts. One hand was on her breast, squeezing her nipple. Her other hand was between her legs. Her pyjama pants were pooled at her ankles and her legs were spread open.

Henry had a perfect view of Suzy’s pussy as she stroked her clit, her hips arching up at every stroke. Suzy had a small sheen of sweat on her face and she was moaning under her breath, occasionally murmuring Henry’s name. 

Henry had never been more turned on and he had also never been more unable to fucking do anything about it. To see uptight Suzy so unhinged was sexy enough but to hear her moaning his name was just too much. Henry had been attracted to Suzy when they were dancing together in their dreams, but that was nothing compared to this. He knew she wouldn’t like him to see her like this, but he would fucking die all over again if he had to leave now.

Henry could tell that Suzy was getting close. Her finger had sped up and it’s strokes were somewhat erratic. Her moans were becoming more urgent and she was whispering his name with increasing frequency. 

Henry was entranced, staring at Suzy’s flushed face and watching pleasure chase itself across her face. His eyes slid down to her breast, a perfect handful if only he could cup it, and then back down to her obviously wet pussy before returning to her face. He could tell she was right on the edge.

“Suzy.” Henry murmured, his voice sounder rougher than normal.

Suzy’s eyes shot open and their eyes met just as her orgasm broke over her. Her eyes closed again and Henry saw waves of pleasure cross her face as her hand slowed and then stilled. 

She lay there for a few seconds, spread out in front of Henry and all he wanted to do was dive between her legs, cover his face in her juices and devour her with his mouth and tongue until she came again and again. Instead, he stayed where he was, with what he thought must have been the bluest balls in the history of the fucking world.

Suzy opened her eyes a crack, peeking at him as if to check that he was really there.

Her eyes met his and she flushed even more, quickly drawing her legs together and pulling up the doona to cover herself. She rolled over on her side, away from Henry, grabbing a pillow as she did so and hugging it close, her head burrowed into the pillow.

Henry stared at Suzy’s back for a moment before fading back through the door.

“Well, I guess we’re going to pretend that never happened.” He murmured to himself as he headed back to the couch, knowing that he was going to relive those glorious few moments in his head for the rest of death.


End file.
